Thranduil
by merilindes
Summary: The peace of woodland realm will be broken by the arrival of a strange human.
1. Arrival

The king of Mirkwood was felling bored on a hot summer afternoon and decided to roam through the tunnels and galleries of his underground palace. The air was damp and heavy, and the calm reigned everywhere. When embarking on a secondary hallway, headed to his glorious library, Thranduil heard quick footsteps and muffled whispers coming from the end of the tunnel. In his light and fluid stride, without being heard, he approached the commotion and came across Tauriel, the chief of his guard, carrying in her arms a moribund being, he understood by the scent that it could not be an elf, it was certainly a man.

"What's going on here?" he asked in his deep voice that sounded like thunder in the tunnel walls. Tauriel turned violently, her face froze when she saw her king confronting her with a harsh look.

"They found her in the woods my lord, she is wounded and unconscious, they couldn't find anyone around, I couldn't leave her in the woods to die." She spoke quickly and in an unusual tone of justification.

Thranduil looked at the unconscious human Tauriel held in her arms, in the dark hallway he couldn't identify any features or injuries, but even though announced: " Tauriel you brought a human into my palace, take care of her as you wish but you should know that she is under your total responsibility. As king of Woodland I have too many issues in my mind to worry about this problem." It wasn't entirely truth, the times were serene, the kingdom was at peace, and the king was bored, but he could never admit it to the chief of his guard.

Then he turned back dramatically without listening to what Tauriel had to say and walked into his library. A strange feeling took over him, the king was restless and couldn't recognize the cause for that premonition, it felt like the warning of one of the storms that formed in the lonely mountain, which filled the air with energy and tension, threatening to tear the skies and land on its way. Thranduil was in the world for too long to ignore the signs of his intuition, he knew something was about to happen.

_Author's note:_

_This is my first try at writing something like this, I'm still struggling with some details but I hope it comes out right!_

_Another thing, I'm originally writing this in Portuguese, my native language, so this is a translation, I'm doing the best I can but you might find some grammar or construction mistakes__, sorry about that!_

_ Anyway, hope you enjoy and I'm looking forward to read your opinions _:)


	2. Premonition

The evening became night, and Thranduil was still surrounded by thick books taken from the library shelves, but the agitation had not abandoned him. He glanced through the ancient pages, the wise words and sublime illustrations but couldn't escape that overwhelming feeling. He began to wonder whether it would have anything to do with the appearance of that creature in his lands, that thought angered him. How could he, the Elvenking, be so affected by such an insignificant being? Unless it really wasn't that insignificant, but maybe a threat, a danger of some kind. That idea, like all ideas, began to grow in his mind and by the time the moon was high Thranduil had no doubts: the human would bring bad omen to all that was his.

"How unwise of me, to let a stranger into my palace without any caution!" Thought the king as he stood up and hurried to find Tauriel. It wasn't necessary, while going through the torch-lit corridors Thranduil scented the same perfume that he felt earlier and heard a heavy breathing coming from one of the chambers. He approached the heavy door and automatically took his hand to the place where his sword should be, only to not find it there. He understood it was a thoughtless reaction since whoever was in the chambers was asleep and didn't represent a threat, at least for the moment. He opened the door slowly and got in, looking around.

The room was lit by a few candles and on the big bed slept what seemed like a small creature. He approached quietly and leaned on it. Among the fine linens slept a young woman with long dark hair spread wildly on the pillow, Thranduil could see on her face small wounds and bruises probably caused by twigs or stones. She was curled on herself looking substantially small on a big elf bed. Her heavy breathing filled the room, at least to Tharnduil's ancient ears, but it was her natural scent that drew the king's attention. Never in his long life had he felt such a perfume, much less in a Man.

"These creatures always have such a damp and salty scent, I could never endure it for long, but this is different. It's fresh and sweet, like the water from a spring that drains through the rocky hill just to find the wilderness flowering." He was intoxicated in his thoughts when the deep breathing broke and the girl rose emerging through the sheets only to fall in pain on the bed again. She had her brown eyes wide open between the long eyelashes and when she realized she was not alone let out a mute cry and tried to get up but the pain didn't allow it.

"Where am I?" She asked, bewildered. Even behind the panic her voice seemed as soft as the wind shaking the leaves on summer's days.

Thranduil approached the edge of the bed and looking down at her said with a deep voice: "This is the palace of Woodland." The panic increased in her eyes when she realized who was in front of her. Thranduil continued: "They found you in my woods, unconscious, and brought you to my palace to escape death." He now walked across the room feeling the girl's eyes full of tears placed on him and ruthlessly continued "As king of the wood elves I demand an explanation to these events." His voice was now loud and terrible like the roar of thunder.

The girl apologized endlessly fearing the wrath of the king. Between sobs and lamentations she told him what she could: "My lord, I come from Laketown and entered your land to harvest a plant that only grows in these woods. I know these lands well and such thing has never happened to me, my horse saw something that terrified him, he neighed and threw me to the ground, I couldn't see what it was but it must have been something evil, my horse never behaved like this. He ran away and I just remember falling and rolling, I must have lost consciousness because I have no memory of anything else." Her tone was deeply apologetic and her voice trembled each time she looked at the king's cold face.

"Very well. I'll send my troops to search the forest. Until they find the creature you claims to have seen you are not allowed to leave the castle." His definitive tone gave no room for argument, the harshness of Thranduil had more to do with fear than with authority. His premonitions began to fulfill and he had to give the order of search as soon as possible, if indeed there was any danger in their woods there was no time to lose. He was preparing to leave when glanced upon the young woman, she was curled on the bed again but was now muting sobs of crying. The king felt a clutch cross his chest for a moment, and softening his voice as much as he could added: "I'll have someone bring you a meal and examine your wounds."

The young woman looked at him in surprise "Thank you my lord" She said as Thranduil abandoned the chambers.

He hastened to find Tauriel and ordered his troops to gather at dawn and search the woods, looking for any stranger to those stops. In the meantime he informed his butler about the young woman in the chambers of the last tunnel. Something about her intrigued him, maybe because she wasn't like any Men he encountered in his infinitely long life, she was deeply earthly like all humans, but there was something undoubtedly voluptuous and almost celestial about her, which subtly recalled elven nature. But Thranduil, as king, soon focused on the urgent matter, the security of his people. He returned to the library and dove in ancient books about the shadowy creatures that once inhabited the forest.

His studies lasted all night, dawn came without him realizing and without any answers. When he felt the first rays of morning touching his pale skin he decided to rest, troubled times were before him.


	3. Garden

The day after the restless night was born to be particularly hot and humid, there was water dropping occasionally from the galleries' walls and the stagnant air inside the tunnels made the atmosphere heavy and uncomfortable. Most elves had left on the mission, and the few that remained escaped to the fresh air searching the shade of trees.

The king was worried, sitting on his throne, felling powerless and cursing for not going with his troops, at least he could have been breathing decently. He decided to seek the outdoors and try to clear his thoughts.

The palace of the king of the elves as any palace worthy of that name had a garden, but his was not just any garden. The Great Forest has always been enchanted, its waters, lands (and some say, even the air) possesses the strangest magic and everything that grows there holds some kind of mysticism, therefore as you can imagine, the garden of King Thranduil couldn't be like any other. It was a large glade in the woods, above his underground palace, surrounded by tall trees it was impenetrable from the outside.

Thranduil walked on the grass and absorbed all the freshness of plants. How he enjoyed his garden, its hidden corners, the statues and flower beds, but most of all he cherished the small lake whose water sprout from the depths of the soil, fresh and pure.

He had been looking at the water for a while (elves don't feel the passing of time as man do, for them several minutes can pass without them realizing) when he heard the stir of leaves through the bushes. Again, he took his and to his absent sword "I really should start bringing it more often" he thought, feeling the adrenaline pulsing through his body. He lowered down to be hid behind the vegetation, ready to attack if necessary.

With a big commotion the dark haired girl appears through the bushes stumbling and nearly falling. The king's worries were eased but he kept hiding. The young woman cursed something under her breath and scoured her dress. Her gestures were serene and harmonious but contained a certain carelessness and distraction typical for man's ways. It seemed that at any moment she would trip and fall over something she wasn't seeing, but at the same time it was as if she could avoid obstacles without even noticing them. Thranduil read all her gestures carefully and was dazzled by her nature, he looked at her like someone would look at a mythical wild animal, with a certain fear, curiosity and fascination.

The girl walked across the garden and approached the lake, on the side opposite to Thranduil. She sat on the edge and took her shoes off then dipped her toes in the waters closing her eyes and began singing a soft lullaby just for herself. Thranduil began to think that hiding was a silly idea, for the first time in a long time he felt embarrassed, he didn't want to be seen sneaking out from behind some bushes like a child who had misbehaved.

But at that moment the girl suddenly stopped singing and looked directly at Tharnduil, even though he had not made any movement or noise. Startled, she stood up abruptly and leaned her body forward on a clumsy bow.

"My lord, I apologize, I didn't know you were there. It was not my intention to intrude your wonderful garden, but I was suffocating inside the palace." She explained hastily, and started to rush towards the palace. Thranduil came out of his concealment with the best posture he could put on.

"Wait!" He shouted, immediately regretting his desperate tone. The girl froze and turned on her feet slowly, regarding the king, despondent. "What do you think of my garden" asked the king trying to fix all the embarrassment. He had placed himself close to the lake straightened up and with his arms behind his back.

"It's very beautiful, I've never seen such thing. These are the most amazing plants." The girl talked with a low and scared tone, she was frightened about the eminent reprehension. But the king had no intention to censure her, he wanted some company and that creature sharpened his curiosity and awakened an eagerness for something he could not explain.

"What is your name?" he couldn't contain his interest anymore.

"Driralia, my lord."


	4. Touch

Seeing the girl so uncomfortable and apprehensive the king decided to show her the relics of his garden. He told her about the origin of each plant, its healing proprieties and the old tales where they make an appearance. As they walked through the garden the tension seemed to abandon Driralia, she would open her eyes wide when the stories reached an interesting part and looked truly fascinated with the king's wise words. It had been a long time since Thranduil felt so appreciated, the ones who surrounded him didn't care for his tales, so those moments with the young woman warmed his ancient heart, he was truly happy.

"I have to thank you for all the care you provided me, I would have died in the woods if you hadn't give me shelter." Said Driralia looking him in the eyes.

"It was Tauriel who brought you, you should thank her. Anyway, your wounds were examined? You still have bruises on your face." Noticed the king as she faced him.

"Yes my lord, I thank you for your attention. There's nothing broken, I should be well soon."

Suddenly Thranduil felt the impulse of touching Driralia's face.

"Excuse me!" he said softly while leaning over the young woman looking at her closely. He took his hand to her face and with his fine fingers touched the open cut she had above her lip. The girl froze with her heart beating so loud Thranduil could almost hear it. The king enunciated some elvish words that his ancestors toughed him and the wound practically disappeared under his touch.

Driralia reached to her lip, her face all flushed: "Thank you, you didn't have… I… Thank you!" she stammered turning her eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

Thranduil was intoxicated by her perfume and her appearance, next to him she seemed so small. He laid his hand on her face, Driralia looked at him with confusion. She had such a vulnerable look, and yet she seemed strong and impenetrable. Thranduil could feel the heat pouring down her skin and was struck by a rush to kiss her. At that moment, as if she read his mind Driralia looked at him calmly laying her hand on his strong arm. Their faces approached so much they could feel each other's breaths and the heat from their lips, asking to be united.

Suddenly the sound of steps came from the inside of the palace and Tauriel entered the garden breathless. Driralia and Thranduil separate promptly but Tauriel doesn't seem to notice.

"My lord, you must come, quickly!"


	5. Dungeons

Still astonished by what happened in the garden, Thranduil followed Tauriel through the tunnels hastily. They soon arrived to the dungeons of the palace where the disorder reigned. Most soldiers were gathered on the big gallery, some were lying injured on the ground while the others rushed to provide care. Tauriel opened way through the rom and led the king to one of the innermost cells. Inside the dark cold cell convulsed a smelly orc. He was screaming and spiting curses as he tossed himself violently against the bars.

"We found this one and fifteen more settled on the western side of the forest." Explained Tauriel "They were well armed and ready to fight, we could defeat them but many of our man are wounded, we brought this one because we thought your majesty would want to question him."

The king had been taken by surprise. What were orcs doing on that area, so far away from the mountains? They had walked a lot and risked even more, there had to be a good reason for such journey. "Thank you Tauriel, that was thoughtful. Take the injured to the infirmary, I want to talk to this rascal alone."

Tauriel obeyed immediately, and the gallery was soon empty and silent except for the whining coming from the back of the cell. Thranduil approached calmly conjecturing on his mind the words he would speak to that despicable creature. He stopped in front of the cell, straight as an arrow with his arms being his back and waited in silence. The smelly creature rose from the floor and approached the bars with a dirty smirk on his face. Thranduil understood he was in front of a truly vile being, he had to go straight to the point.

"What were you and your kin doing in the forest, so far from the mountains?" The creature smirked even more. "You can smile all you want, there will be no food while you don't speak. I know your kin, I know what to expect from you. You're the most insidious creatures of these lands, when there is something vicious you're always around. Well you ought to know, my soldiers killed all your brothers, and trust me, that too will be your end unless you tell me everything you know."

The creature, half hidden in the shadows, let out a bone-chilling laugh "You think you're so powerful. You're ignorant!" Shouted the orc throwing himself against the thick iron bars violently. Thranduil took a steep back, the madness of that creature made an edge of fear grow in the pit of his stomach, his red eyes blazed in the dark wide open. "And you're afraid, oh powerful king!" He added in a tone of derision. Thranduil was preparing to answer the orc's provocation but the creature continued. "You know nothing, and when you do it will be too late, stupid creatures!"

"I honestly do not know what you talk of, but I have all the time to wait for you to decide to speak, when hunger and thirst take over you I promise, you'll speak." His tone was now imprudent, the orc's words had awaken in him a flaming rage, he wished he could crush the creature's skull with is sword.

The orc approached the bars again slowly, but now there was no smirk on his face. He stared at the king with his small blazing eyes and Thranduil felt that that soulless creature was glazing into his heart trying to pull all the fear afloat. After a few seconds the king could see the glimpse of a smile on the orc's filthy mouth. Suddenly the creature turned on himself, and facing the wall, flung his naked skull against the stone violently. A thud echoed through the gallery icing the king's blood. He inveighed against the wall repeatedly without a cry. Understanding the orc's intention Thranduil jumped to the cell and opened the heavy door without thinking, he grabbed the creature's torso with all his strength trying to stop him, feeling the elf behind him the orc embarked on a final effort against the wall, and the king heard the dry sound of something breaking. Life abandoned the orc's body instantly.

Thranduil couldn't believe what had just happened, he dropped the corps as soon as he regained control over his own body, his hands and garments stained with black orc's blood.


	6. Library

When the king became aware of the world around him the stars already filled the sky. He looked around and realized he was in his library sitting on his chair, the candles were lit and there was a small blanket on his lap. His thoughts were blurry and his head ached. Slowly the memories returned to him "Was it all just a bad dream?" He wondered, but the anguish in his heart showed him it had all been very real. He vaguely remembered having wobbled out of the dungeons in a trance, he remembered having found Tauriel in the corridors and commanding his troops to return to the forest, they should clean the woods of every orc they came upon and question every stranger that walked those lands.

He got up slowly looking around and drooped a long breath in the air. Suddenly he felt the door opening behind him. It was Driralia, coming in with a tray in hands.

"You are already up my lord. I found you here several hours ago by mistake, I got lost in the tunnels. You seemed delirious, mumbling meaningless words. I thought that all the commotion might have made you ill." She explained calmly. "I didn't call anyone because I thought you might want some quiet around you. Oh but you still look so pale, I better go get someone." She added preparing to leave.

"Don't call anyone! You're right, my head aches, I need some peace." Said the king sitting on his chair again.

"In that case I leave you to rest."

"That was not what I meant, I would like you to stay… I would appreciate your company." He looked desolated.

Driralia sat with the king, giving him the tray with fruit and wine to ease the soul. He noticed he haven't had food for quite some time and when he finished the vitality had returned to his body.

"I'm afraid troubled times are upon us." Thraduil murmured, more to himself than to Driralia. "The orc glared at me as if he knew something truly powerful and destructive, and gave his life so that I couldn't possess that knowledge. The orcs walked a long away risking their lives and security of their people, they haven't stepped foot in this lands for as long as I can remember, and the last time they did that meant something terrible. I fear something is calling them to the forest, I fear what it might be." Thranduil looked at the flickering light of the candles on the table, a trace of pain crossed his face.

Driralia knew about the incident with the orcs and about what happened in the dungeons (everyone was talking about it in the palace) but she hadn't thought much about it, in her world there was no such wickedness.

"When I was little" she started telling after a long silence. "My father used to tell us an old story to scare us on stormy nights. He told us that erstwhile there lived in this world an evil so powerful that just through its cruelty summoned all the wicked creatures, that way assembling his army of slaves, they were so blinded by darkness they followed their master without questioning. He told us there was a terrible war between good and evil, that many lives were lost, but that in the end good triumphed. So I think there is always hope for those good in their hearts.

Thranduil thought about those words for a while, he knew what she was referring to, and something about it rang a bell. "The Nercromanter!" Exclaimed the king with sudden understanding that soon froze the blood on his veins. He tried to push that despicable thought away but it was already craved on his mind. "It cannot be… The evil was defeated, this can't be happening, not again." He now walked about the library absorbed in his thoughts.

Driralia deeply regretted the words she had spoken about her father's tale, instead of calming the king she had left him more upset. He started searching the shelves until he found what he was looking for, then opened a heavy book and read some of the pages, the girl kept quiet as not to disturb even more. After a few minutes the elf closed the book and returned to his seat looking depressed.

"Dul-Guldor." He said to himself "That's where they are headed."

Driralia didn't know what that meant, that name was unfamiliar but she decided not to ask any questions.

"The moon is high. We should return to our chambers." He stated as he got up slowly, Driralia followed him with no questions and they walked together through the halls.


	7. Surrender

Driralia and Thranduil walked quietly through the corridors headed to their chambers. It was already late and all the inhabitants of the palace seemed to sleep peacefully unaware of the possible threat that hanged over their heads.

The king was silent, thoughts roamed through his mind but he didn't clung unto them, there was little he could do in that moment, his troops were out in the forest protecting his kingdom and he needed to wait their return so he could give new orders. Actually he did not know what orders to give, he could send man to Dol Guldor to search the territory but evil forces could already be occupying the hill therefore endangering his soldiers' lives.

They approached Driralia's chambers, but she didn't enter immediately. She stood next to the door facing the king calmly.

"Good night my lord, try to rest. Everything will be sorted." She said with a voice so serene Thranduil felt his heart believing her simple words.

"Thank you for the company and for looking after me." He paused choosing his next words. "I want to ask for your forgiveness for the way I treated you when you arrived to the palace, I must admit I was apprehensive about your presence for I didn't know what it meant. I know now I was rude without reason, I hope you can forgive my behavior someday."

Driralia looked at him with surprise at first, and then waited him to mention the garden's incident, but such didn't happen.

"It is of no importance, I'm glad I could be helpful in some way." She said melancholically when realized he wouldn't speak another word. And lowering her head so he couldn't see her face added "I hope you have a pleasant night." She opened the door and entered the room closing it behind her.

"Good night …" he said to the closed door in front of him.

He started walking again, headed to his own chamber when the same feeling of urgency that had struck him in the garden filled him again violently. His body turned back, without him commanding so, he was again facing Driralia's door and was about to knock when suddenly the door opens. Driralia appears with her eyes red and wet, she awed seeing the majestic figure at her door.

"I was… I thought…" She stammered, cleaning her eyes nervously.

Thranduil took his hand to her shin like he had done before, and slowly approached his lips to hers, they merged on a long kiss. He felt her body swoon under his touch and wrapped her with his arm holding her firmly. The girl seemed to take control over her body again and threw her arms around his neck dipping her fingers in his blond hair. They engaged in a long passionate kiss, absorbing every bit of each other eagerly. Driralia pulled him inside the room and closed the door behind them.

Their bodies seemed to dance at each other's rhythm, their hands navigating every unexplored place as if they had known those paths all their lives. The world seemed to stop and nothing else existed beyond that moment of excitement and contentment, with eyes closed they performed a flawless choreography. Thranduil tasted every piece of that mortal body with satisfaction, he absorbed her perfume, felt every inch of soft skin under his touch and looked at her as if she was the most beautiful creature that ever existed. He felt like he needed to have her entirely and soon their bodies united completely, in a perfect junction of halves that were made for each other. At their core there was an energy pulling them together, in a big chaos of pleasure their body and soul became one, perfect and complete, ending in an explosion of happiness and fulfilment.

Driralia laid on her back breathless, her body white and naked incandescent by the heat and the light of the candles. Thranduil looked at her for a moment, he never had felt so close to anyone or anything, the urgency to touch her had been replaced for an urgency to protect her and love her unconditionally. He reached for her, embracing her body gently without saying a word, Driralia smiled and snuggled in the elf's perfect body. Thranduil stood listening to her breathing until she fell asleep shortly after.


	8. Morning

Morning entered the room white and warm. Thranduil felt the sunlight touch his back, he wanted to turn and look out the small window but Driralia still slept on his embrace. The king closed his eyes again, he felt her soft breath, the warmth of her skin, the perfume of her hair. He was taken by the felling of completeness, a vertiginous happiness, he wanted to take her closer on his embrace to never let go. It was like if suddenly the world had aligned with the stars and planets, life had a new meaning.

The girl moved muttering meaningless words, she nested in the elf's body clenching it against her. Thranduil looked at her in fascination, he had never seen anything that beautiful, her smooth skin, her dark lashes, her red lips. As if she had felt the weight of his stare Driralia opened her eyes slowly, after a few seconds she realized where she was and memories of the night before started returning to her, a slight smile drew up on her lips. She stretched lingeringly and then turned to face the elf. Thranduil didn't know what to say, so he merely looked at her, dazzled once again by her beauty he smile simply.

Words were unnecessary, they remained in bed for a long time, exchanging glances, smiles, small touches and caresses. The morning was simple and beautiful.

By the time they left the room turmoil already filled the palace. The soldiers had returned and they brought news.

"I must find Tauriel, we need to discuss our defense plan. But I'd like to have the pleasure of your company for lunch, if you so desire." Announced Thranduil not knowing how to say that he would like to see her again as soon as possible.

"It would be my pleasure!" Answered Driralia releasing a small laugh. She laced her fingers with the king's smiling at him, and soon disappeared through the corridors with her light and bouncy pace.

The commotion didn't seem to reach the king. He felt he was floating above the floor, his soul rejoicing, his heart bursting with happiness.

He met with Tauriel, she told him all about the news, they had found more orcs settled south from the palace, they couldn't fight them for they had run away quickly. Thranduil ordered that his guards should watch the king's lands and only those, at least for the moment, above all there was the safety of his people. He then decided it would be wise to inform someone else about his suspects, in the afternoon he should write to his most influent acquaintances informing about the need of having a reunion to discuss matters of safety not only of his forest but also and probably of all middle earth. The king was absorbed in his responsibilities but he longed for the time he would see Driralia again. As soon as the sun settled at peak in the sky, marking the middle of the day, Thranduil hurried to send his and Driralia's lunch to be served.

The lunch was served in the garden, Driralia appeared with a long white dress and a smile on her face. They sat at the table and talked for hours. They talked about their families, their tastes and desires and of everything that made them happy and unhappy. Driralia's company left the elf completely at ease, felling that he could talk about everything for the rest of his life, there was no fear or angst next to her, everything seemed to disappear, everything that mattered was her to him in that moment. Her way of speaking or of shaking her hands or of tucking a piece of loose hair behind her hear. He absorbed it all with the enthusiasm of a child that just discovered the best toy in the world.

"Driralia, I need to ask you something very important." Announced Thranduil in a moment of silence. The girl looked at him expectantly. "Since I met you I feel there is something in me that pulls me towards you, an invisible force that makes me want to protect you and adore you unconditionally. I can't explain why I feel this way, and I know you've just arrived, and in truth we barely know each other, but I'd like to ask you if you accept to stay with me, here in the palace, for as long as you find pertinent." Driralia looked at him seriously, and Thranduil was starting to think it was an immaturity thing to say, actually the words just slipped from his lips, he had no control over what he just said.

"I understand. In a totally unexpected way it seems that none of this is logical, but at the same time it makes total sense. So yes, I'd like to stay here, in your company, for as long as I make you happy."

Thranduil stood up from his chair and took her in his arms kissing her passionately. They couldn't understand what was happening to them, and it would be best not to try, and just enjoy the precious gift life had offered them.


	9. Evening

The king spent the rest of that beautiful day surrounded by work and responsibilities. He wrote several letters to some of his most trustworthy connections, saying he feared that his forest was endangered, not specifying what it was about but stressing the importance of a meeting to debate the subject, he feared his letters might end up in the wrong hands, he should be careful. He sent several messengers to different locations of Middle Earth and soon reunited with his troops so he could give the orders of protection of the realm himself.

"A strange threat hangs over us, the orcs have come down from the mountains and approach our lands in large number. The reason for that is still a mystery, however it's very important to stay alert for we do not know which strange forces move at this time. The forest has resented the arrival of this visitors, and it's becoming darker and more dangerous each day that passes, we still do not know what other creatures may also begin to settle in the woods. I count on you to protect our kingdom, and from now on there will be watch teams patrolling our borders day and night, I want you to report immediately any abnormal situation. We hope that no harm results from this situation, but until we know its nature we need to remain alert for the security of our people may depend on that."

His man seemed uneasy after the king's speech, but they were determined to protect their land at any cost. The watching teams were organized, there should always be at least one team doing the patrol, the lands shouldn't, at any circumstance, be left unprotected. Thranduil took care of some other matters with Tauriel and left his man with some apprehension. He felt it was his duty to do something else to ensure the security of his people, but all there was to do was wait for the replies to his letters. Meanwhile he had decided not to send his man to Dul-Guldur, the risks were great and he rather have allies by his side when marching south, he couldn't know the dangers waiting on the other side and feared that he would be sending his man to their graves.

He returned quietly to his chambers the night was already long. Upon entering he found Driralia sitting by the desk, wearing an evening dress and writing a letter. Thranduil stood by the door contemplating the scenery, the candles were lit, there was a tray of food and wine on the small table, and in front of him there was the woman, that against all odds, he loved madly. Felling his presence she turned to the elf, looked at him maternally and ceased writing.

"You look exhausted. Was it a hard day?" She asked rising from the chair elegantly, her feet were bare and her hair was tied in a sloppy braid.

"Matters of security of the realm, with which I will not bother you."

Driralia got to him and took his hand in hers kissing his fingers. "Let's have dinner then, to regain strength." She said pulling him to the table.

"You can't imagine the happiness I fell for having you by my side." Said Thranduil making her stop in the middle of the room while looking into her eyes. "When you arrived you brought bad omen with you, but I couldn't imagine that you were also bringing the light that should brighten me so that even in these dark times I feel like the most fortunate person of this world and the next." He took her in his arms and they stood like that for a while, appreciating the comfort they felt in their passion. When they moved« her eyes were wet and she had a smile on her face.

"I am the fortunate one, all of this is much more than I would ever have dared to ask for. The love I feel fills my heart and I want to dance and sing all day, I don't feel worthy of such fate, but I can't stop feeling great happiness and privilege for such a wonderful person to have wanted to share his life with me. I promise to do everything for you to be the second happiest person in this world for with your love you've made me the first."

The night unfolded languidly on the laziness of the king's chambers. They ate and drank wine, talked about life and exchanged promises of eternal love. The world was dark and silent when Driralia got out of the table and approached Thranduil. She kissed his forehead and with her thin fingers began to slowly unbutton the king's vests exposing his naked and perfect torso, with her lips she toured the elf's neck and chest, Thranduil felt a soft shiver run down his spine and smiled with pleasure.

Driralia kept taking, piece by piece, the king's vestments until he was completely naked, then she took his hand and guided him to the bed. Thranduil sat on the edge and placed her in front of him, the curves of her body insinuated on the light evening dress and with a simple gesture he made the fabric fall at her feet revealing her delicate features. He laid her on the bed and took his time filling her body with kisses, the young woman trembled with pleasure under his soft but determined touch. She pulled the elf to her and traveled her fingers through his strong back.

They lingered with kisses and caresses, the heat was rising and their breaths became more urgent. Then Driralia pushed the king to lay on his back and placed herself on top of his slender body looking at him smiling with amusement, the king responded by grasping her tights firmly, she looked so beautiful and powerful in that position. She teased him with skill, and when he was already truly desperate she received him inside her gently, Thranduil rejoiced of satisfaction. Without hurries Driralia moved up on the elf's firm body. They took their time enjoying every movement. Thranduil felt he was reaching climax and lifted his torso from the bed embracing his lover's naked figure and diving his face on her chest. Together they enjoyed the explosion of pleasure with their bodies joined as one.


	10. Summer

Summer advanced happily in the Elvenking's palace. The orcs hadn't approached the kingdom's borders in some time, and everyone started to feel relieved thinking the threat had passed without any repercussions. However the king, that had learned not to be too optimistic, wasn't so sure that everything had returned to normal, he was more suspicious then his people and would rather play it safe, so he kept his troops on watch day and night. Furthermore he felt that each day passed the forest was falling sicker, he couldn't know how perceptible it was to the other elves, but he felt it as if it was happening to his own body.

There was, however, another reasons for his concern. The messengers he had sent, a month's passed, had not yet returned, and no evidence had arrived that the messages had reached their destination. Secretly he feared something had happened to his man during the trip, he feared his letters might have reached the wrong hands. He should however wait before telling Tauriel about his concerns, his messengers embarked on a long arduous journey and could hardly be back in a month's time.

Meanwhile, and beside this matter, the king lived one of the happiest periods of his life. Driralia still lived in the palace and seemed unwilling to abandon it. They lived happily, spent a lot of time together and didn't get tired of each other's company. They talked about everything or spent hours in silence, comfortable either way. The girl specially enjoyed sending time in the garden singing to the plants. Thranduil used to sit watching her surrounded by vegetation, she looked truly happy and satisfied.

She used to take him, on the warmest nights, outside to watch the skies. He talked about the stars and told her the legends of the constellations. They lived in a fascinating world of love and friendship, in which they were complicit in a simple and delicious life. Never had Thranduil felt the touch of life with such intensity, the days seemed full of brightness and the night were filled with magic, everything smelled of her, everything moved around her and he felt so glad to be alive.

"Stay with me!" he said one day when they were on the garden and she danced under the trees.

"I am with you!" she found, laughing softly.

"No, I mean, stay forever. I cannot imagine myself without you."

She simply smiled and kept dancing with her bare feet softly touching the ground, they seemed to not even touch it, as if she was flying like a bird free and happy. Then she stopped and looked at him tilting her head slightly.

"If you want me I'll stay, now and forever, for every day I shall live." She said smiling and approaching him she landed a gentle kiss on his forehead. The king closed his eyes consumed by happiness.

_Author's note:_

_Sorry for the small chapter, I'll make it up in the next one. Hope you enjoy it!_


	11. Autumn

Autumn was creeping and the day had dawned dark and cold. Thranduil and Driraria were still laying in bed, talking in low voices when someone knocked on the door softly. Thranduil rose from the bed, put on his robe and went to the door to see what was the matter.

"Your Majesty, a traveler just arrived to the palace, his name is Artthor and he says he has urgent matters to attend with you my Lord." Said his butler.

"Thank you, I'll come down in a moment." He closed the door and searched for his clothes. "Artthor is an only acquaintance of mine from the Lothlórien realm. He is quite wise and sensible, so I sent him a letter telling him I needed to meet with him urgently. I was waiting for the answer to have arrived before him but even better." Explained Thranduil to Driralia that was still laying between the sheets. "I want him to be aware of the latest events, I'm in need of a second opinion and he is the right elf, with no doubt. I don't know for how long I'll be absent but I'll return to you as soon as I can. Forgive me for leaving you so suddenly." He excused himself sitting on the bed next to her.

"It is your duty as a king, far from me to put myself in the way of your obligations. Take all the time you need, I'll be here when you get back." She answered, leaving her bed to place a kiss on his forehead.

Thranduil placed his hand on her chin and kissed her red lips gently. Driralia went back to bed and Thranduil headed to the door. Before leaving he looked at her. From the middle of the white sheets she smiled at him in amusement.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked her, smiling as well. The girl dropped a small laugh and disappeared between the cushions, blushing.

Shortly after the king arrived to the central gallery of his palace. Artthor was standing next to the throne waiting, and walked towards the king with a concerned look.

"Artthor, my friend!" said Thranduil opening his arms to him.

"Thranduil, I can see you do not know." He found sadly, as he embraced the other elf hastily. "I received your messenger in my home a few weeks ago, he had been seriously injured and unfortunately he did not survive despite the care we provided him." The king was speechless but Artthor kept telling what he knew. "Something attacked him, and as far as I know he was not the only one, did you sent more messengers? I am afraid they might have been caught as well. In his dying bed he vaguely mentioned orcs, but I did not want to believe it, please tell me it was his feverish mind speaking."

"I am sorry to inform you that my messenger was right. In fact that was the reason I sent you the message in the first place. We have much to discuss."

"I cannot believe it. Come, I need you to tell me everything."

The two elves went to the library to discuss the matter. Thranduil told his friend about the arrival of the orcs in large numbers and his suspects about Dol-Guldur, Artthor was truly upset after hearing the king's words.

"I have not found any orcs during my trip, but again I came very fast and did not leave the elven path. However I noticed the forest is different, it seems darker and more dangerous, the shadows seem to move surreptitiously. I felt much disquiet throughout the trip. Even the animals seem to have escaped from these lands, I found none on my way here." Said Artthor frowning.

They decided that troops should march to Dol-Guldur to ascertain whether that was the orc's destination or not. However Thranduil could not send his man alone, they were few in number and it could be dangerous. They agreed that it would be wise to inform Celebron, the sagest elf of Middle-Earth, about these events. Artthor should return to Lothlórien as soon as possible and meet with Celeborn in person.

Time passed and the two elves were still closed in the library caught up between maps and books. Could it be truth? Could orcs be coming from all directions to be grouped in the forest? And if yes, what was their motive? That was the question that hung unanswered. Even though in several books there was reference to the connection between orcs and Sauron and the fact that the last one used them as soldiers, neither dared to talk about it. In their minds was still fresh the memories of the dark days in which the great power of evil reigned in the earth, therefore they preferred not to materialize such idea in words, risking to draw bad luck.

The last rays of sun shone faint in the distance when Thranduil took leave of his friend.

"You should accept my invitation and stay in the palace tonight. The forest is changed and it is dangerous to travel alone, specially during the night." Advised the king, laying his hand on Artthor's shoulder.

"I walk these paths ever since I came to this earth. I know the forest as well as you do, nothing will happen to me. I now hasten to return home, there are issues to be dealt with. "

They parted warmly for they knew there could be several centuries before they meet again. Thranduil stood watching Artthor disappear into the darkness of the forest. The day had been cold and cloudy, an icy breeze passed through the trees and the elf shivered. He was about to enter the palace when his butler approached him.

"Your majesty, Driralia asked me to inform you that, for matters of urgency, she had to leave to Lake Town this afternoon. She said she would be back within a day or two."

Thranduil's heart skipped a beat. Driralia had left to the forest alone. He looked the trees with dread, the darkness caught hold of the earth and from time to time gurgling sounds could be heard on the distance, announcing the presence of orcs in every dark corner. Blood had left the king's face and his butler tried to call him to reality, but without answering, Thranduil raced through the halls. It couldn't be truth, he would enter their room and Driralia would be sitting by the window with her hair tousled and her feet bare. He ran blind with horror and soon came to his chambers. He opened the door violently to find the room empty and perfectly tidy. On the desk there was an open letter:

_My Dear Driralia, we are all so happy that you find yourself well and that everyone is treating you with respect in the palace. It surprised us, your decision to stay after you were well and with health but certainly you have your reason. However the motive for this letter is not so happy. In your absence you brother Jarod's health worsened very much, he is in bed, can't eat and is delirious day and night. We are very worried, the doctor tries to help him unsuccessfully, I do not know what else to do. _

_We miss you, me and your brothers, try to visit as soon as you can._

_With great love from your mother, Hertha."_

Thranduil felt his legs fail and he almost fainted. Driralia had left to the woods alone, into the dark forest.


	12. Forest

Tauriel got down to the stables as soon as she heard that the king was preparing to leave to the forest alone. She found him getting his horse settle with a livid look.

"My Lord, what are you doing?" she asked with apprehension, Thranduil turned to her looking demented.

"Driralia left to Lake Town this afternoon, alone. I need to find her, I fear she is in great danger." He said without stopping to harness his horse. He talked as if he was out of himself.

"My Lord, wait a moment, I will summon some men, the more we are the easier it will be to find her."

"I need to leave now, if I wait it can be too late!" He didn't even seem to be talking to Tauriel.

"Please My Lord it is dangerous to go alone. Give me a few moments and I will gather a team of search."

The king stooped what he was doing as if he had been called to reason. Tauriel took that moment to run and prepare her men. Thranduil let sadness and fear fill him, forces abandoned him and he left himself fall slowly to the ground in despair.

In the skies still remained some light from the set sun, when several elves mounting their horses galloped through the gates of the palace heading to the dark forest.

In the front, with his white horse, Thranduil guided his troops towards east. The king rode blinded by fear, and almost did not see the path opening in front of him, he only searched for signs of Driralia in the dark.

"Driralia!" shouted the elf. His voice echoed through the forest and came back to him with no answer.

"My Lord, it would be better to divide the men." Suggested Tauriel. Half the men would follow east to Lake Town in hope that Driralia had already arrived, safe and sound. The other half should ride south.

Thranduil followed east with his men for some time when they heard the elven call of war resound through the forest, coming from the south. They all stooped and one of the men answered the call with a loud whistle. They listened in an anxious silence, the tension could be felt in the air. From south came a new call, this time stronger and faster. All men rushed galloping in the direction of the sound brandishing their arrows, Thranduil accompanied them sword in hand.

As they drew closer, sounds of battle became clearer and cries of man mingled with another terrible sound of some kind of giant animal being injured. When they got to the place where everything was happening they were facing a terrifying scenario. Elves fought eagerly against what looked like giant spiders. Thranduil could not believe his eyes, they had reached what seemed to be the nest of those horrid creatures, they were large and fat and moved nimbly among the high branches of the trees, more seem to be coming from all directions and his men were fighting very hard but were clearly in disadvantage.

Arrows flew through the air, spiders seem to spit webs that got stuck wherever they touched and men and beasts clashed fiercely amid shrieks and squeals. Thranduil wielded his sword and charged it against the nearest spider that was only a few feet from him, he lacerated the beast that let out a terrible growl and tried to turn against the king, but with only two blows he cut its legs off. The animal stirred in pain but soon died under the sword of the king. More spiders came and Thranduil faced them with no prudence, he darted over them one by one distributing hard blows with his sword, with his eyes filled with hate. Fear had abandoned him and gave place to a burning rage.

Suddenly Thranduil notices that in the higher webs of the nest there are hanging what seem to be cocoons. A frightening thought crossed his mind and looking more carefully he realized that those were people shrouded inside cobwebs. He felt his body freeze with fear that one of them could be Driralia.

The king ran across the battlefield, dodging elves and spiders, oblivious to what was going on around him, he just wanted to get to the cocoons, he had to be sure. Deftly the elf began to climb one of the trees, jumping from branch to branch until he reached the spiders' pantry. There was no room for doubts, those were people smothered under a thick layer of sticky webs.

With his sword he tore the wrapper of one of the nearest and saw the face of a man pale and cold appear from inside the cocoon. Thranduil sighed and asked for that soul to find peace in the next world. Next he repeated the ritual several times. Men and women, humans and elves, dead and embalmed by those disgusting creatures to feed themselves when the time come. The king's heart silently mourned the dead when a giant spider came down over him with its long hairy legs, he was caught off guard and his sword slid from his hand falling on the ground far beneath him. The spider pointed its poisonous sting at Thranduil, happy to have caught the king, when a well-aimed arrow hit it right between the eyes, the animal fell to the ground shrieking in pain. Thranduil looked down searching for his savior and Tauriel smiled at him to then definitely kill the creature that still kicked on the ground.

Thranduil returned to his job in a last effort, there were just a few cocoons left. He approached one of them and with his own hands tried to rip the sticky mass that contained the body. Suddenly the cocoon shook and a muffled scream came from the inside. Thranduil, with no sword, tried to open room for the person to breathe when with astonishment he realizes that it is Driralia. He took all his strength to tear the fabric, but it was very strong and resistant under the elf's bare hands.

"Hang in there my love, I will save you!" He shouted while tears of anxiety came down his face. Driralia's head finally came out of its prison, and she absorbed a big amount of air all at once. She was very pale and weak but seeing Thranduil she smiled feebly. The king continued to struggle to take the whole body of the girl from inside the cocoon. When he took her in his arms he saw that she was bleeding a lot from the abdomen.

"Please hold on!" he asked holding her body against his. She was cold and shivering.

"I cannot do it." She said in a small voice, looking truly peaceful. "I was waiting for you, my King. My love." She took her cold hand to his face and whipped the tears that flowed freely.

"Don't go, don't leave me. I need you!" He cried, dipping his face on her chest. He felt her heart mute, life abandoning her, and then everything went black.

_Author's note:_

_Please don't be mad at me for this! Honestly I never thought this would get so many followers, and I had decided the ending as soon as I started writing this. Sorry again, but I really had to do it, please don't hate me!_


	13. Ending

Our souls have ways of dealing with pain and suffering, avoiding it, changing it or simply pretending it does not exist. However there is only so much pain and suffering we can endure, and when we reach that frontier our souls and bodies have no choice but to simply stop working for a while, until the traumatic event has passed. This mechanism is only used in a very specific kind of suffering that is positioned on the edge of what is bearable. This suffering met Thranduil upon Driralia's death.

After the battle with the spiders the elves returned home victorious but desolate, carrying his unconscious king back to the palace along with the body of his mistress. The entire kingdom fell into a dismaying silence, no one spoke in the hallways of the palace and there were only murmurs within the halls. The king did not leave his chambers for thirteen moons, and his subjects were starting to fear he would not return from his grief. The most superstitious believed the king had brought it on himself, everyone knows a romance between an elf and a human never had a happy ending. They feared that such choice had cursed not only the king but all his realm, including his subjects. The people were apprehensive.

Thranduil sat by the window when he awoke from his shock, he absorbed Driralia's death and allowed it to consume him. He stood there for thirteen days and thirteen nights, practically immobile, without being able to eat or drink. For thirteen moons he was devoured by pain. At the beginning he denied that such events had actually occurred and was sitting by the window waiting for Driralia's return, then he understood that she was not coming back, and let himself fall into a dark pit of pain, falling deeper and deeper, as it became darker and darker until he reached the bottom. He stood in the bottom for a whole day and night, sitting in the dark, without seeing or hearing anything around him, feeling a terrible absence and a frightening abandonment.

Then he heard Driralia's voice in the darkness, and he remembered her, the way she really was, her smile, her hair tousled, her bare feet, he remembered her perfume, of how she smelled of flowers and fresh water. And so he was slowly pulled out of darkness, by Driralia, again to the light. She would not return, there was nothing he could do that could bring her back, so he accepted her absence. The only way to be faithful to the love he still felt for her was to continue looking at the skies and the trees, to feel the wind and smell the flowers in the spring, and like that remember her, feeling her essence in the wind whispering words of love in his ear. So in the thirteenth day Thranduil abandoned his grief and left his chambers.

The king returned to his throne, wearing his finest robes and from that day on ruled with iron fist. Suffering makes us cold and wary and the king was no exception. He was known for his toughness in governance but only his subjects knew the reason behind it. The Elvenking declared war on the foul creatures that began arriving to his forest, and for many centuries elves fought against orcs and giant spiders in the name of a love that they did not let prosper.

Thranduil was known among his people as the Dedicated. Every beginning of spring and sometime in summer the king organized big parties in the forest next to the palace in memory and honor of his lost love, everyone laughed, sang and danced. This was the way Thranduil found to celebrate Driralia's existence, one that he missed so badly, and kept missing for the rest of his days on earth.

_Author's note:_

_This is the end of this story, I know it seems kind of sudden but that was the way I pictured it. _

_(I wrote a paragraph about Dul-Guldur and Arthoor, but it really didn't match in this chapter so I deleted it. Just to make it clear, Arthoor dies on his way to Lothlorien as he was also caught by orcs, so the message never got to Celeborn. Thranduil never thought of it again as he closed his realm from the rest of the world.)_

_Anyway I'm thinking that I may write a sequel later, where Legolas will be the main character. I'm still figuring out the details but I hope I can start it soon enough._

_Finally I wanted to thank you all for your support, I never thought this would get this many followers and favorites. Want to give a special thanks to thekidisnotyourson that has ever been so supportive, go read her fanfic on Thranduil as soon as you can!_


End file.
